1. Field of the Invention
The present technique relates to an information processor, a computer readable recording medium that records a data evacuation program, and a data evacuation method, and more particularly, to an information processor that evacuates data stored in a memory in accordance with a reduction of a battery residual quantity, a computer readable recording medium that records a data evacuation program and a data evacuation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
To protect data stored in a memory when a battery residual quantity is very small due to usage, some information processors (such as notebook computers that are driven by a battery) write the data on a nonvolatile recording medium, such as an HDD (Hard Disk Drive), thereby evacuating the data.
In this respect, there is known a technique for recording consumption power in each job function in a normal operation of the information processor, and for controlling the operation in accordance with a residual quantity of the battery when the battery residual quantity is very small.
There is known a technique for recording consumption power when the processor is in operation, and for measuring the capacity of a battery in accordance with its actual usage by causing load thereon based on the recorded data.
A question here is asked, “How much the battery residual quantity remains when data is evacuated in HDD?” Because some electric power is necessary while executing this data evacuation, the battery runs out before its completion if the battery residual quantity is too small, thus losing the data stored in the memory.
Up to this time, typically, some setting is given, (for example, “data evacuation is performed when a battery residual quantity is 5 percent”) with some appropriate margin given to the battery residual quantity.
However, this “electric power necessary for the evacuation operation in HDD” (i.e. “the battery residual quantity taken as a chance for data evacuation”) may differ between the types or individuals of the processors. With regard to this, in the past, the residual quantity with an expected margin is determined so as to be set, by measuring consumption power in the above-described process of the configuration at the time of shipment.
The information processor will have only a short processing time, thus will not easily be used. This is because, if a too large margin is given to the residual quantity of the battery for executing the data evacuation in great consideration of the safety, the data evacuation is performed at a very fast timing.
According to the conventional art, the actually consumed electric power is measured, and the operation of the information processor is controlled based on the measured information. A problem here is that it is necessary to provide a large margin for the battery residual quantity when starting the evacuation, in order to safely evacuate data, because of low accuracy in directly knowing the actual battery residual quantity.
According to the conventional art, the battery residual quantity is simply displayed; thereby the user himself/herself needs to adjust the battery residual quantity depending on the load. A problem is that it requires skillful technique for improving the accuracy in order to safely evacuate the data.
The present technique has been made in consideration of the above. It is accordingly an object thereof to provide an information processor that can safely evacuate data and maintaining a long working time of the information processor, a computer readable recording medium recording a data evacuation program and a data evacuation method.